


Feast [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Feast" by rageprufrock.</p><p>"Unrepentant girl!Steve and Bucky smut -- then and now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514096) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



Length: 22:13  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/feast.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/feast-0).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill my "het" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org). 
> 
> Part of my continued campaign to be less of a weenie about reading smut. I think it's working. I AM GROWING AS AN ARTIST.


End file.
